Someone Saved My Life Tonight
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: Castiel is in an abusive relationship with Sam Winchester. Cas only started dating Sam because of his crush on Sam's older brother Dean. What will happen when Dean comes back to town? Pairings: One-sided SamxCas, One-sided DeanxCas (At 1st anyway) Warnings: OCCness, AU,Violence, Drug abuse, Drinking, and more angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

AN: Well, Weridname234 was the only one who voted in my poll so story idea 2 won by default.

Pairings: One-sided SamxCas?, One-sided DeanxCas, (At 1st anyway.), and maybe some others.

Warnings: OCCness, AU, Violence, Drug abuse, Drinking, and more angst. Spelling/Grammar errors.

Untitled

Castiel "Cas" Novak woke up to the bleating of his alarm. He quickly shut it off before the noise woke up Sam, his boyfriend of two years. Cas dragged his bare feet across the floor of their one bedroom apartment to the bathroom. The dark-haired blue-eyed 19 year-old flicked on the light switch and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Cas traced his fingers over his split lip courtesy of Sam. Living with Sam was like living with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sam wasn't always like that though.

Castiel had known Sam since his family moved to Lawrence when he was 14. The two of them became friends fast. Both shy, sensitive, and extremely smart. Sam had always liked Castiel more than a friend. Back then thought Cas only had eyes for Dean Winchester, Sam's older bad boy brother.

Dean of course only saw Cas as another little brother nothing more, nothing less. Sam & Cas got together 3 years later when Dean left town without a word to anyone. No note or anything he just left. A lot like how the boy's dad had vanished one-day. Both Cas & Sam were broken up & the pair just sort-of clung to each other. The 1st year of their relationship was great. Sam was extremely ecstatic to be dating his long time crush. Cas was pretty content as well but, he still carried a torch for Dean. He started to even like-like Sam back a little-maybe even love him some. A year later the two moved in together & started to attend the same near by college. That's when Sam started to change.

Sam got involved with some bad people in college. He started to drink and use drugs. When Sam drank and used, he became very bitter and violent. Sam offend blamed Castiel for his problems and resented him. It was Cas's fault that Sam was stuck in Lawrence. Sam could have gone to Stanford but was stuck here because refused to leave Lawrence because of his younger siblings.

Sometimes Castiel wondered why he stayed with Sam. Sometimes he thought is because half his family disowned him when they found out he was a quote "homosexual" unquote. His family aside from his younger siblings Inias and Samandriel and a few of his elder siblings (Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar) told him that he was condemned to hell and to leave so he wouldn't "taint the others with his filth". Although deep down Castiel knew it was because of the border line obsessive crush he still had on Dean. If he couldn't have Dean he could at least have his little brother, as second best. Cas quickly finished getting ready for work, tying the black apron around his waist. Hopefully nobody would ask about the cut on his lip.

Most people that he was "troubled" because of the strict religious environment he grew up in. All the Novaks were a little "odd". Usually nobody bothered to ask unless they were Cas's family. Castiel worked at The Hideaway Diner in Lawrence as a waiter, Castiel lived close enough where he could walk to work. Castiel couldn't really afford a car at the moment. Honestly, he didn't mind walking as long as the weather was good. Castiel walked in greeting Betty with a smile. Cas started getting ready for the morning crowd. The morning crowd was usually full with lonely old men, and groups of gossiping old ladies. When the bell on the door rang Castiel expect to see just that, instead what walked in was Dean Winchester.

AN: Hahaha cliff hanger. I'm not sure I like it yet. I tried my best. I have no idea what to tittle this thing. I would appreciate your suggestions on what to tittle this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, chapter 2. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, read, and followed my story.

Warnings: AU, Abuse, Unrequited love, Drugs, & Alcohol etc.

Untitled-Chapter 2

* * *

Castiel knew it was Dean the moment he walked in. Dean looked just as Castiel remembered.

Cas took a moment to take in Dean's appearance. Dean's hair was the same sandy dirty blonde it was. His skin was tanned enough, that Cas could see the freckles on his skin. The eldest Winchester's deep forest green eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. He was dressed as he was in high school, leather jacket, blue jeans, and a tight black t-shirt.

Dean sat down at the table in the corner. It was one of Cas's tables. Cas walked over & handed Dean a menu nervously. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" Cas asked feeling his heartbeat quicken. "Yeah-actually I already know what I want" Dean replied removing his sunglasses. "A-Are you Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked quickly before Dean could place his order. "Yeah, I am. Why are you asking?" Castiel swallowed nervously. "I-." Dean cut him off "Look, If I slept with your girlfriend, boyfriend, brother, sister, or whatever I really don't care." "I probably don't even remember sleeping with them." The elder Winchester added. "N-No It's me Castiel Novak your brother Sam's best friend from high-school." Dean's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh Cas, how are you doing man? I didn't recognize you without those dorky glasses and pimples." Dean flashed his trade mark bad boy smile. It was so like Dean to walk in like nothing happened.  
"Good" he said feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "Cas, I'm paying you to work not to stand around." Betty-the head waitress and owner called. "We, should catch up. What time do you get off?" Dean asked. "I get off at 1. Know what do you want to order?" Cas asked "A number 2, and a chocolate milk." Dean answered. Castiel nodded and went to go fill the order, and check on his other tables.

He felt like his was on cloud nine, although apart of him was hurt by the way Dean acted like he never left. Castiel handed Dean is number 2-two fried eggs, 4 sausage links, and 2 pieces of homemade toast and milk, Cast almost dropped the tray when Dean gave a him a wink. When Dean left he left Cas a pretty decent tip and a note that he would be back at 1 for some apple pie. The rest of day past slowly

for Cas. When 1:00 pm hit he was afraid that Dean wouldn't show up but, as little after 1 Castiel heard the engine of Dean's 1967 Impala in the parking lot. He wasn't surprised Dean still had that car, Dean loved that thing. Cas motioned Dean over to the table before. Dean had already ordered 2 pieces of homemade apple pie. They exchanged their "Hellos." and Dean sat down practically inhaling his apple pie.

It was Cas that started first. "Where have you been Dean?, Why are you back in town?" The dark haired 19-old asked. "Looking for my dad." was the elder's answer mouth full of pie. Dean waited until he swallowed to answer again. "Bobby, isn't doing to good. I've missed home anyway..." He trailed off. Robert "Bobby" Singer took in the boys after their father John disappeared. Bobby and John had been long time friends, and like an Uncle to the boys. Sam didn't really talk to Bobby anymore, they drifted apart after Dean left town. Cas had meet Bobby a few times. He thought Bobby was a nice man once you got to know him. Although, Sam hardly spoke to Bobby, but his blue eyed boyfriend made an effort to check in on the junk yard mechanic every once and while. "So what have you been up to Cas?" The Winchester asked trying to change the subject to avoid the question of did he ever find his Dad and why the resident bad boy left town and came back almost 2 years later.

The dark haired 19 year-old ran his hand though his black hair. "Well, I'm going to collage, I've been taking night classes in creative writing, and English..." The 19 year-old trailed off for a moment. Wondering if he should tell the Bad boy about how he was dating his younger brother. "You where always pretty good at writing Cas." Dean flashed a smile, blue eyes widened in shock. Cas was surprised that Dean even remembered that Cas like to write. "Thank you Dean." Cas smiled back.

"How's Sammy doing?" The elder Winchester inquired about his baby brother. "Sam is fine." The blue-eyed man couldn't bring himself to say other wise. "That's good Bobby uh...mentioned you two were you know together...I'm cool with it really." Cas breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you get that cut on your lip?" Dean asked before Cas good answer. "I-I'm not sure." The dark-haired man prayed silently that Dean wouldn't ask anymore and drop it. He was surprised the older man hadn't said anything about it before.

"Would you like to come over?, I'm sure you want to see Sam and his classes are done for the day." Cas said quickly hoping to distract Dean from inquiring more about the cut. "Yeah sure." Dean said standing up. A part of the blue-eyed man hoped Sam was home and part of him didn't. Cas stood up and followed Dean out the door.

A/N: End of chapter 2 and I still don't know what to call this thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as you already know.

Warnings: Same as always.

A/N: Thanks to everyone! Especially those who suggested titles. I'm thinking of using Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan's Idea of a title she suggest the title "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" I will make my final decision next chapter.

A/N: _Italic=Thoughts._** Bold=Yelling**

A/N: Chapter 3, I'm on a roll.

* * *

A/N: Grim1989 I agree with you Sam needs to get what's coming to him and he will...soon.

Untitled.

The short ride to the apartment in Dean's Impala was pleasant. Cas enjoyed being in the passenger seat of the car for a change. He also enjoyed the elder Winchester's singing. Even if it was off key. Castiel felt anxious as Dean and him walked up to the apartment the blue-eyed man shared with the elder's younger brother. Cas took his key out of his pocket and open the door to find Sam sitting on the floor with his school books on the coffee table. Castiel was surprised to say the least. Sam was like two different people. At night he was using his boyfriend as a punching bag. During the day he was loving, kind, and focused on school work. It amazed Cas how the younger Winchester could manage to stay on top of school and function. Sam smiled when he saw his boyfriend, but his expression quickly darkened when he saw his older brother.

**"What the hell are you doing here?" **Sam glared at his brother. Cas had never heard so much anger and venom in Sam's voice when sober or even when he yelled at Cas when he was drunk and high. "I'm back in town Sammy let me explain-" Sam cut Dean off imminently. **"You, abandoned me just like Dad did! You abandoned Cas too! He thought of you like a brother! Get the hell out of my apartment! Stay away from the both of us!"**The elder brother didn't seem to be surprised by his younger brother's outburst. "I know you're angry...I'm staying at Bobby's place. I'm not going to give up Sam you're my brother, my family. I'll make it up to you." With that Dean walked out the door. The younger Winchester turned his eyes to his blue-eyed boyfriend. **"What were you doing with him?" **Sam asked. The 19-year old stumbled over his words. His boyfriend's temper was something to be feared.

"I-I-I h-he came by work, and we talked. He wanted to see you." Sam walked over and gripped Cas's arms so tightly the blue-eyed man knew that there would be bruises later. "I don't want you near him." Sam told Cas a little too calmly. The younger Winchester released his grip. "I'm sorry Cas, I don't want him to hurt us again. You know he would. Who knows why he's even town no reason that good that's for sure." Cas nodded. Sam reached his hand to caress his boyfriend's cheek lovingly. "What happened to your lip?" Sam asked so softly that Castiel almost couldn't believe this was the same man who was just yelling at him a few moments ago. _"Like you don't know."_ Castiel thought to himself. Instead Cas answered "Nothing, I just fell on my way to work." "You should be careful." Sam tells Cas. Sam kisses him then. The dark hand man silently prays that Sam will let him go and not drag him in the bedroom for sex. After, seeing Dean the last thing Castiel wants to remember is that he's with second best.

The only thing the blue-eyed man wants his to take a shower and lose himself in his fantasies of what he can never have. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief when Sam pulls away after the kiss. "I have to study and finish some homework. I know you have class pretty soon anyway. We can fun later." Sam walks over to the coffee table and continues his homework. Castiel decides to skip his shower, and unties his apron, and grabs his school books and start the long walk to the college.

Of course it had to rain. Cas holds his school bag on top of his head. The rain is pouring down. There is at least 4 blocks until he's at school. He really needed a car. The blue-eyed man cruses himself for not checking the weather and forgetting his umbrella. A honk of a car horn saves him for having to finish his walk in the rain. Cas feels his heart skip a beat when he realizes the car that honked at him is Dean's. "Get in." was the elder Winchester's quick reply. Cas notices that Dean had already placed a towel over the passenger seat of his "baby."

As soon as Cas is in the car Dean hands him another towel. "T-Thank you." Cas stutters. The towel feels warm and Cas wraps it around himself tighter, trying to stop himself from shivering. "What were doing walking in the rain? You could have gotten sick." Dean scolds Cas. The shivering 19 year-old in seat knows Dean isn't yelling at him like how Sam yells at him. The elder Winchester's voice sounds concerned more than angry at Castiel.

"I-I don't have a car, neither does Sam. I forgot my umbrella." Dean lets out a sigh. "It's a good thing I was running errands for Bobby." Castiel nods in agreement. Cas's white short sleeved dress shirt is still soaked. The forest green eyed bad boy notices light fresh bruises on his arms. Dean quickly turns his eyes to the road. Deep down The elder knows most likely what's happening to Cas. He knew when he saw that cut on his lip but, he can't bring himself to ask. It's is little brother, his blood, he doesn't want to believe it.

_"Maybe, Cas is just clumsy." _Dean tells himself that pretty lie, because he doesn't want to believe the awful truth. "How's Sam?" is all he forces himself to ask. The younger male's eyes widen. "F-Fine, he was angry but calmed down after you left." Dean nods. Thankful when they pull into the parking lot. Dean hands Cas an old sweatshirt he had laying in the back. "Take it, you still look cold." The 19 year-old replies with "Thank you." The 23 year-old knows he shouldn't, but words just come out on their own.

"If it's still raining, I can give you a ride home-" he pauses and jots down his cell number on a piece of paper. Then adds "Maybe you can stop by Bobby's tomorrow. Maybe you can find a cheap ride you can use." Castiel nods and gives Dean a smile before getting out of the car.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells out loud. All he had wanted was to come home. Work at the junk yard with Bobby, and reconnect with Sam. The elder didn't plan on starting to have feelings for his brother's boyfriend. The last time he saw Cas he was nerdy kid. Dean knew the kid had a crush on him back in the day. He thought it was cute. Now Cas was a very attractive 19 year-old. It was those god damn blue eyes. They got him every time. To make things worse his brother might be abusing him. Dean hopes that it isn't true.

Dean decides that he needs more proof. Offering the kid a ride home was a bad idea. Even if Sam wasn't hurting Cas, he was still his little brother's boyfriend. He was definitely off limits. Dean thinks about pulling out of the parking lot, going to a bar and shutting of his phone for the night. Instead he sits in the parking lot and waits for Cas to get down class. Listening to the rain and trying not to think about how much he wants to screw his little brother's boyfriend in the back seat.

A/N: I am proud of this chapter. Don't worry I'm already writing chapter 4. Dean's attraction to Castiel was rather fast I know, but Dean did know Cas from before. Also Cas is pretty attractive it's not love for Dean yet it's physical. You also have to remember that Sam is still Dean's brother. That's why he doesn't want to really comfort him (yet.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I only own the plot of the story.

A/N: We have a title! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys.

A/N: Otex I agree I love Sam too but, he had to be the bad guy in this.

A/N: Grim1989 Dean's B-day is January 24 and Sam's B-Day is May 2nd.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan for the title.

Someone Saved My Life Tonight

Cas couldn't believe that Dean had actually offered him a ride home. When the elder Winchester handed him his cell phone number Castiel was overcome with euphoria. The 19 year-old felt like he was a love sick 14 year-old again. He could hardly focus in class. He was half listening to his professor's voice, and his eyes kept wondering to the clock on the wall. Class couldn't end fast enough. Castiel was actually disappointed that it had stop raining. That was until he saw Dean parked in the same spot he was before he dropped the 19 year-old off.

The elder Winchester flashed his trade mark smile when he saw Cas. "You didn't have to wait for me Dean, the rain stopped." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I really didn't have anything to do, and besides the rain could start again." When Cas began to remove Dean's sweatshirt, Dean stopped him "It's fine you look cold still, I don't even wear that thing any more." Dean watched Cas's cheeks turn a light pink and his eyes lit up.

Dean shifted in his seat. Dean's sweatshirt was a little oversized, it made the 19 year-old look adorable. The Winchester couldn't help but imagining the 19 year-old spread out on his bed wearing nothing but, said sweatshirt. Dean struggled to focus on the road instead of the problem in his pants.

Castiel was also talking about different music he liked and such. Dean recalled that the kid and him had liked a lot of the same music. Another thing they both liked were hamburger, and pie. Dean remembered he saw the kid eat like four of them in one sitting. He told Dean that it was the first time he had ever had a hamburger with bacon. The elder Winchester felt relief and disappointment as he dropped Castiel off at his apartment.

Cas turned to tell Dean goodbye and mentioned to Dean that he would be over to Bobby's tomorrow. Cas felt a wave of anxiety wash over him as he used his keys to unlock the apartment door. He had hoped that his boyfriend hadn't decided to go on a bender and stayed home. All the 19-year old wanted was one night of peace.

Castiel unlocked the door to find the living room dark and empty. The 19-year old can tell that this is a bad sign. He removes Dean's sweatshirt and stuffs it in his school bag, before setting the bag down on an end table near by. Cas walks slowly to the bedroom where the door is shut.

He opens the door with shaky hands, Cas sighs when he see Sam is laying on the bed typing away on his laptop, wearing nothing put a flannel pair of pajama pants. Sam lifts his hazel eyes from the laptop to greet his boyfriend. "Hey baby, welcome home." Cas feels his heartbeat quicken. Cas wonders if this is real or an act. The 19 year-old is terrified that his boyfriend some how knows that Dean dropped him off. Sam sets down the laptop to stand up. He walks over to Cas caressing his cheek lovingly and kisses Castiel softly. The taller man frowns and pulls away. "What's wrong baby? Your shirt feels damp." Cas swallows. He knows he should be glad that Sam isn't drunk and high. Cas feels a whirl wind of emotions as he starts to speak."Nothing, It was raining that's why my shirt feels damp." Sam begins to unbutton his boyfriend's damp shirt. Cas lets his mind wonder. Castiel forces his body to go through the motions of making love to Sam.

Castiel wakes up the next day to the sun shining into his eyes. Sam is nowhere to be found. The clock on the end table read 10:00 am usually Cas was up by 5:30. That's when realization sets in the 19 year-old's mind. If it's 10:00 that means it's Castiel day off and that means today was Friday.

Friday was Sam's worst day of the week. Sam got done class early and went to party with his friends on campus after he finished his school work. When the younger Winchester came home he always started in on Cas. The young English student knew that his boyfriend would be worse after the fight with Dean. Castiel would have to figure out how to stay out as late as possible. Cas got up from the bed and took a shower. The anticipation of seeing Dean at Bobby's lifted his spirit slightly. Even if Cas didn't find a car at least he would get to spend time with Dean. Castiel took time with his appearance picking

out his outfit carefully. He picked out a pair of dark blue jeans with holes at the knees. His shirt was a red plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves. Cas finished getting ready and gave his jet black hair a quick toss. Castiel took his school bag with him. Even though it was his day off, Cas liked to carry his bag with him in case he felt inspired to write. He kept a lot of notebooks and pencil in it. It was a cool spring day.

Cas pulled Dean's old black zip up sweatshirt out of his bag and put it on. It wasn't that cold but it was cool enough to need a sweatshirt. Eventually Cas reaches Singer's Junkyard. The 19 year-old knocked on the door the house and waited for it to open up.

A/N: I'm really not sure about this chapter. I've been sick with a really bad sinus infection this week I missed 4 days of school. I'm also having problems with my Diabetes and I've been busy. I think I'm over my sinus infection and I'm less busy this week so my next chapter should be better.

A/N: The next chapter has more DeanxCas interaction (Yay!), Bobby (Yay!), Violence (Boo!), and in a later chapter Castiel brothers make an appearance at the Spring Carnival.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Supernatural. Just the plot.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm feeling better.

Someone Saved My Life Tonight

Bobby heard the knock at the door and wheeled over and answered the door and greeted Cas. Bobby had been in an accident that left him in a wheelchair. Bobby had been bitter about the accident for a while, but he was slowly dealing with it. Having Dean home was a big help. Bobby was also glad that Cas showed up today. Sure the boy was a little strange but, he was a good kid. "Hello, Mr. Singer. I'm here to see Dean." Cas smiled softly. "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Bobby kid? Dean's out back." Bobby moved his wheelchair aside to let Cas through the door. "How's Sam doing with all this?" Bobby asks before Castiel moves to walk outside. "Alright, he's still angry at Dean. I think he'll get over it though." It was a pretty lie. Sam wasn't one to forgive people easy. Sam's outburst yesterday why he was sober was proof of that.

Bobby nodded. Cas promised to come back to chat with Bobby after he finished looking for a vehicle with Dean. When the 19 year-old found the elder Winchester he was working under a car. "Dean?" Cas called loudly. Dean slid out from underneath the car. Dean was covered with grease, he reached for rag to wipe his hands off. "Hey Cas." Dean smirked. He was kind of glad that the kid was still wearing that sweatshirt. "Ready to find a car?" Dean asked. "Hopefully." Cas replied.

Dean and Cas spent a full two hours trying to find a vehicle that was in Castiel's price range. They eventually gave up. Dean casually put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "We'll keep looking. You'll find something sometime." Cas nodded. "Hey, let's go in and get some lunch." "Sure Dean."

Bobby, Dean, and Cas sat down at Bobby's kitchen table to eat tomato sandwiches for lunch. They all made small talk Castiel's eyes and mind were focused on Dean the whole time but, when Bobby mentioned the Spring Carnival was tomorrow Cas turned his attention to Bobby. "The Carnival is tomorrow really?" "Yeah are you and Sam going to go?" Dean asked. "No, you know Dean doesn't like Carnivals-Clowns, I going to take my younger brothers Samandriel and Inias." "Oh, yeah I forgot they have clowns there. Are Gabriel and Balthazar going to be working the kissing booth like they did back in the day?" Cas nodded his head. "Probably."

Then Castiel added "Are you going to go?" Cas added hopefully. Dean shrugged "Why not? There's nothing better to do in this town. I could give you and your brothers a ride." "Thank you Dean, Gabriel and Balthazar will probably just take Samandriel and Inias. Michael doesn't allow me to come over to the house, he isn't as accepting of my relationship with Sam as you and Bobby have been. The Spring Carnival is probably the only time I'll get to see Samandriel and Inias." Dean nodded. Michael was Castiel's oldest brother. Michael took care of his younger siblings and was their legal guardian after their father lost custody because of neglect. Michael was very strict and religious. So were some of Cas's other siblings. Dean felt bad for the kid. Being disowned by you own family because you loved somebody of the same gender talk about harsh.

"Cas, do you know what time Sam gets down class today? I was hoping to see him try to talk to him again." The 19 year-old swallows hard. "N-Not to later. Sam usually goes to the library and stays at the college late." Dean nods. "Studying sounds like Sam. I'll talk to him tomorrow before we go the fair." Castiel swallows. "I'm sure that will be fine."

Dean dropped Cas off later in the day. Castiel was ecstatic to being going to the fair with Dean. He was worried though, who knew what Sam would do when he found out Cas about been hanging out with Dean. Cas was also happy to spend time with his brothers. Out of all his brothers Balthazar, Gabriel, Inias, and Samandriel where the ones he was closet to. They where also the only ones who accepted Cas's sexuality. Castiel spent time at the library, and then decided to make dinner. Not that Sam would be home until later. The 19 year-old hoped he could coax Sam into eating dinner even if it was later and the dinner was warmed up. The food should help absorb some of the alcohol, and maybe if he could coax Sam into the bedroom he won't get hurt as bad.

The 19 year-old finished making dinner and put it in the fridge, and sat down to do homework. When Cas was finished he fell asleep on the sofa. It wasn't until many hours later until Sam opened the door with a sour look on his face jolting Cas out of his sleep.

A/N: I have a break from school so the next chapter should come out sometime next week. I hope to here from your guys. I love getting your reviews. I can't wait for the next chapter I think you'll guys will be pretty happy with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own the plot.

A/N: **Bold=Yelling**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys!:) This chapter has some pretty graphic heavy violence.

Sam slammed the door behind him. Blue eyes widened in fear. Cas moved himself to the other side of the sofa and hugged his knees to his chest. The glare the taller man gave his boyfriend caused Castiel to shake. **"You Whore!"** the younger Winchester yelled at the quivering man on the sofa. "W-What are you talking about?" the blue-eyed man chocked out.** "You!" ** Cas gulped and didn't speak. **"I know you've been hanging out with Dean! Ruby saw him give you a ride home!" **Ruby was one of Sam's deadbeat druggie friends. "It-t was raining-" Sam cut his boyfriend off. **"I told you to stay away from him!" ** Sam walked over and smacked Castiel across the face then lifted him up by the collar. **"Did you sleep with him? Did you let him fuck you in the back seat like a slut?" **"No! Dean doesn't have feelings for me I would never.-" **"I thought you where starting to actually love me back. **"Sam, I was starting to. I do" This statement scares the young man because it's not all a lie.

**"He would leave you! You know that right? He would just use you and leave you!" **Sam shoves his boyfriend to the floor. Cas misses the floor and hits the glass coffee table. The table shatters and cuts Castiel's arm and hip. Cas slowly picks off the shards of glass. Sam begins to throw various items in the apartment. When his boyfriend stands up and starts to limp to the bathroom, Sam throws a lamp he misses. Then Sam walks over to his limping boyfriend and grabs both of his wrists. Castiel tries desperately to get away but the taller man is a lot stronger than Cas.

The 19 year-old hopes that someone calls the cops but, he knows that a foolish dream. The 19 year-old is pretty sure the neighbors below have a meth lab or sell drugs. Besides, if nobody has every called the police before why would they now? Sam throws the kicking and screaming Cas on the bed. The younger Winchester starts ripping Castiel's clothes off and bites his neck hard. When the 19 year-old tries to close his eyes Sam slaps him. Sam forces Castiel's legs apart and leans down and hisses in Castiel's ear _"Let's see if anybody wants you now. Whore."_When Sam is finished he gets up and leaves the apartment. Castiel let out sobs. Of all the things Sam had done to him, this was the worst.

Sam never rapped him. The blue-eyed man manages to limp to the bathroom. Cas looks in the mirror and is horrified at what he sees. His neck is covered with dark purple hickeys. His right arm and hip are bleeding. His lip is bleeding and there is a dark bruise on his left cheek. He has hickeys in other places too. Cas decides against calling the police. He feels dirty and broken. He doesn't want people to know what Sam did to him. Deep down he couldn't bare to see Sam go to jail. No matter how bad Sam treated him, Cas still couldn't help but see him as the shy sensitive 14 year-old who became his best friend. Castiel is also afraid of what Bobby and Dean would think. He's worried when the elder Winchester finds out he won't believe Cas, and hate him. The 19 year-old strips down and turns the shower on and cleans his wounds. Then the 19 year-old strips the bed sheets, and tosses them on the floor before crying himself to sleep.

The 19 year-old wakes up to the sound of Dean knocking on the apartment door. Cas jumps up quickly and tries to put on a shirt that will hide his bruises. "Cas? Sammy? Are you two ok? You left your door unlocked. What happened to the coffee table? "I-I'm fine Dean, I just woke up. I'll be out in a minute." Cas called. Cast put on a shirt and Dean's oversized sweatshirt that thankfully the younger Winchester hadn't ripped. It covered his bruises, and hid most of the hickeys on his neck. The bruise on his cheek was awful. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Dean or his brothers. Cas wonders if he should just tell Dean to leave but, the Spring carnival is about the only time he can see his brothers and he could really use their smiling faces now. Castiel bandages his cheek and finishes his morning ritual before opening the door to face Dean.

A/N: Cliff hanger. I lied the next chapter will be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favored, and reviewed.

Dean eyes widened in shock. Cas looked awful. His cheek was bandaged and the cut on his lip looked worse. Dean can tell Cas is covered with hickeys. The 19 year-old's baby blues look more blue and empty. It makes the elder Winchester sick to his stomach. The 23 year-old places his hand softly on the younger man's arm. "What happened?" Dean's voice is firm, but soft and laced with concerned. Castiel flinches and pulls away. "I-I was cleaning and tripped. The t-table broke." Cas's eyes didn't meet Dean's. The boy stares at the floor. Now, the elder Winchester may have been a high school drop out with only a G.E.D but, that didn't mean he was stupid. Castiel looks up and offers a halfhearted fake smile. "Just let me clean up, Sam left you just missed him." Cas moves to start picking up the glass but, he cuts his hand. "I'll get the 1st aid kit." Dean offers. Heading in the bedroom toward the bathroom. The elder Winchester notices the bloody sheets on the floor. Dean doesn't know who to cry for. That innocent blue eyed kid or for the monster his little brother has become. He holds it in and grabs the kit. He bends down and starts to clean Castiel's hand. "You don't have to pretend. I'm not stupid." Cas shakes and moves away and covers his head like he expects Dean to hit him. The 23 year- old wraps his arms around the younger man. Instead of pulling away the 19 year-old sobs into Dean's chest. Cas wonders if this is a trick. He can't believe that Dean actually cares about him.

"We'll get you and Sam both help alright?" "I-I don't want to get Sam in trouble. I don't want people to know." Cas sobs out. Seeing Cas like this reminds Dean why he took on Cas like he was another little brother the kid is too gentle for his own good. Dean rubs his back. "Oh Cas." Dean shakes his head. Cas breaks down and tells Cas everything expect that he has feelings for the older man. They stay like that for a while. Dean can't manage to convince Cas to the go the police. Dean does manage to convince Cas to stay at Bobby's and seek some short of help. Dean tells Cas that he will try to reach out to Sam. They clean up the apartment.

Cas still wants to go to the fair. This amazes Dean that Cas wants to be around anyone but, he can understand the want and need to be around family. People who love and care about him not matter what. Dean agrees don't to mention anything about Sam to Castiel's older brothers. Dean helps the younger man pack his clothes and other items of his into the impala. The 23 year-old insures the young man that Bobby won't mind him staying there and he will explain the situation to him.

When the pair arrive at the fair Inias and Samandriel attack Cas with hugs. Samandriel looks curiously at Dean. "Oh Inias, Samandriel this Dean he's Sam's brother. You guys probably don't remember him much." Castiel explains. Inias and Samandriel both give Dean a small smile. "Where are Gabriel and Balthazar?" Castiel asks. Samandriel and Inias smile and drag Castiel over to their older brothers. Dean smiled and followed the trio. Cas truly seemed happy. Balthazar was already flirting with passersby, sipping on a wine cooler and learning seductively on the kissing booth. Gabriel was next to him licking on a lollipop. Dean laughed Balthazar and Gabriel had a rep for being flirty with about anything that moves. That's what made them so good at doing the kissing booth. When Gabriel saw his third youngest brother he stopped and ran over to him. Samandriel and Inias let go of their older brother's hands so Gabriel could give him a hug. Cas tensed up slightly. Gabriel sensed his younger brother's discomfort and he noticed the bandaged on his cheek and the cut on his lip. "Cassy what happened?" Gabriel spoke softly but, on the inside he was angry that someone hurt his brother. Cas was innocent and sensitive and easy influenced. Gabriel had a pretty good idea of who that someone was. "N-N-othing. "The 19 year-old said quickly and looked to the ground. He couldn't tell Gabriel not yet. He still felt dirty and knew Gabriel would hurt Sam.

Gabriel frowned and sent his younger brother's over to Balthazar so he could speak to Dean alone. "What's going on with Cassy?" Gabriel gets bluntly to the point not even saying "Hello" or "Nice to see you Deano." Dean sighs "Gabe, look man he made me promise." Gabriel glared. "I don't care if he made you swear in blood, what happened? If you brother hurt him I swear Dean, I like you but, that's my brother. Sammy isn't the little Sammy you knew. My Cassy is still innocent and sensitive and always will be." Dean looks over at Cas green eyes full of sympathy. "Sammy, he hurt Cas. Sammy's using. Look, Sam is my brother I'll take care of it. If anyone kick's his ass it's going to be me. I care about Cas almost like how I care about Sammy." Gabriel looked at Dean seriously. "I know, What are you doing here with Cas? You know how he feels about you. I know he loves your brother but, he loves you too." "I want to help Cas, I like him you know he's a good guy." Gabriel opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not going to hurt him ok?" Gabriel nods and asks where Cas is staying Dean tells him Bobby's and Gabriel mentions that he won't say anything and wait until Castiel comes to him. Gabriel walks over to the kissing booth and Dean walks over to Castiel trying to enjoy the fair.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural duh.

A/N: Thanks again guys. It's been a rough week for me.

A/N: This chapter is a little different it's from Dean's POV.

Castiel's little brothers seemed a little shy and quite at first but, man when they got going they reminded me more of Gabriel. I didn't mind them though. I was glad that Cas still decided to go to the fair/carnival. The little rugrats finally gave me and Cas a break when they went over to play some games at the booths.

"They should be alright for a while, Do want to get something to eat? Balthazar told me that the boys already ate." I turned to Castiel and nodded. We walked over the one of the food booths. "Well, what's it gonna be?" a gruff man asked. "Hmm." I watched Cas bit his lip innocently. Man, was this hard. I felt like a perv checking out Castiel after everything that happened today. "Well, I know I want fried dough, What about you Dean?" "Fried dough sounds good to me, lets get pie too." I added. We got our food and sat down.

"I know it's highly unhealthy for you but, I really like fried dough. My mom used to get it for us every year. We had a fair that was kind of like this. It was one of her favorite things." Cas trailed off and looked sadly. This was the 1st time I had ever heard him mention his mom. "What happened to her?" I mentally slapped myself for asking that. "B-Before we here my mom died. She was sick. I took care of her most of the time. The others were gone or never home or had a hard time dealing with it. Mom was the rock that held the family together. We were pretty close. She used to call me her little "Angel of Thursday" because of my name. She accepted me for the way I was. After she died everything went down hill. My brother Lucifer ran away from home. My Dad just went he his own little world, and the Michael, and Raphael, and Metatorn took upon themselves to raise the rest of us. Angel of Thursday that made sense. Plus, everyone in his family had weird names expect for Anna, Gabriel, and Michael. Cas was definitely an angel in my book, him being all innocent and stuff. I could tell that talking about his mom made him really upset. It made me think of my mom.  
"I understand what it's like to lose a parent. Our mom died in a fire." Blue eyes look up. "I never knew that..." I flashed my trade mark grin "It's ok Angel." "I-I m not an angel Dean." I laughed "You are in my book."

I didn't get a chance to be alone again with the blue-eyed angel again until we brought his younger brothers back to Gabriel. We sat down watching fireworks. "Do you think you can convince Sam to get help?" the "Angel of Thursday" was holding himself. "I'll try Angel, but I want to help you too. You need help you've been through so much." I added. "I'm so used to taking care of everyone else, it's hard to have someone care about me." he trailed off. "I know my brother's do but a lot of the time Gabriel and Balthazar aren't around. They're busy with school and stuff. "I won't leave you again Angel. I don't want to plus your brothers would kill me." Cas smiled softly. "They are overprotective." "It's a big brother thing, I bet you're protective of your younger brothers." He nodded. We talked some more before going back to Bobby's.

I showed the Angel to his room. I set down his stuff. "Let me know if you need anything ok?" "I'll be alright good night Dean." "Night."

I woke up early the next day. Cas and Bobby where already up eating waffles for breakfast. "I'll drive you to work today." I smiled at the 19-year old. "Sounds good." I planned on going over to see if Sam was home. We where both sitting in the car in the parking lot. "Are you sure you're up for work?" I asked. "I'll be fine it'll keep me busy." "If Sam comes by call me."

When I got to the apartment I pounded on the door. The door ripped open. Sammy was standing their bags under his bloodshot and his nose was red. I almost feel sorry for the way he looked until I remembered what he did to Cas. "We need to talk Sammy, I wanted to help you." Sam face sneered. _**"You are the last person I want "help" from."**_"I'm not going anywhere." I said unaffected by what he just said to me._** "You took the love of my life away from me." **_"I didn't take Cas away, or make him leave. You rapped and beat him Sam." I hissed. Sam glared _**"I did not I never hurt Cas! Not like you did!" **_"You need to let the past go Sammy. Look at you! I can tell you're jonesen for something pretty bad right now." I answered back. Sam moved to hit me, and in a split second we where both on the floor fighting.

AN: I'm pretty busy I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Honestly I almost decided to give up on this story I lost inspiration for it. The idea about Cas's mom is based on my own mom who passed away in December. I'll will finish this story. I hated this chapter hopefully the next one will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as you know. I only own the plot.

A/N: Thanks again guys. I want you to know I plan on doing a sequel to this story and I have another story in mind. That's a multi-chapter.

A/N: This chapter is from Castiel's P.O.V.

I was nervous the whole work day. It was hard to focus on work, I got was afraid that Sam would show up to work. I was happy when I was finally done at 3:00. When I didn't see the Dean's "Baby" I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach. Questions ran through my head. _"What if Dean went to confront Sam and it ended badly? What if Dean left town and really didn't care about me or Sam? What if something bad happened?"_

I relaxed when I saw Dean parked in the shade. I ran over and opened the passenger side door. Dean didn't react when I sat down in the seat. I placed my hand gently on Lawrence's resident bad boy. "Dean?" I noticed Dean had a black eye, a busted lip, and cut up knuckles. "I shouldn't have let man." His voice cracks and he puts his head in his hands. I pulled Dean close to me. "You can't blame yourself. Sam he was angry before you left. I think it has to do with your dad. I didn't expect him to blow up like he did. Nobody did. Sam had a lot of demons and he hid them well."

It hurt me seeing the object of my teenage affection break like this. "I raised him, I mean we had Bobby but, Dad left us alone a lot. What if there's was something I did?" I sighed and remembered something my mother used to say. "The past is the past. You have to let it go sometime. If we keep asking "What if?" We'll drive ourselves crazy." "You really are an angel Cas." Dean picked his head up. "Listen Cas, I'm not going to give up on Sam, when ever he realizes that he has a problem and wants help I'll be there." I nodded. Dean wiped his eyes and said "Enough chick-flick moments." I laughed. As we drove home the elder Winchester and I sung loudly and off-key all the was back to Bobby's.

A/N: Wicked short chapter I know. I'm having writers block with this story so I'm writing a story/one-shot with my SykoN1nja it's not Supernatural. I have no idea when I'll update this. I'm really sorry guys :(.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Chapter 10 guys. I have a good idea how I want to end it.

A/N: This chapter has violence. **Bold=Yelling. **

A/N: This chapter is from Cas's POV. Then the chapter switch's to 3rd person.

I was at Bobby's house alone. Dean was running earns and Bobby was visiting his friend Rufus. I finished on of my paper that was due when I heard the screen door open. I amused it was Dean "Hey Dean, I'm the living room!" I called.

I was horrified when Sam walked into the living room. I noticed he was banged up from his fight with Dean. His eyes were red and he had dark circles. "S-Sam." "I'm not going to hurt you baby." Sam looks at me with his hazel puppy eyes. I stood up and backed away into a wall I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make Sam angry I just prayed that Dean would be back soon. "W-What do you want?" I tried to make my voice sound firm but, I was shaking. I kept remembering that awful night.

"I want you to come home. Baby, please I want to be us again. I know we have are problems but, I'll get better I promise." Sam told me. "W-We can't be together. What you did was unforgivable Sam. You rapped me. If you really mean that you want to get help, then Dean, Bobby, and I will be here to support you. You have to get help because you want it. I'll be here for you as a friend. Sam's expression became cold. **"It's because of Dean! We should have left this town when we had the chance!" ** Sam gripped my arm tightly dragging me toward the door. I fought and tried to pull away. Sam and I both fell down. When I hit the ground I felt something hard hit my head and then I blacked out.

Sam stood up quickly. The love of his life was bleeding pretty bad. Castiel had hit his head on a pile of junk in the yard. Sam heard Dean calling for Cas. Nervous and scared Sam ran off. Dean found Cas lying there bleeding and quickly called 9-1-1. He saw his brother running away and scoffed. If his younger brother really cared about the "Angel of Thursday" he would have called 9-1-1 before running scared.

The elder Winchester sat in the waiting room nervously. Arms wrapped around Samandriel and Inias. Gabriel was off talking to the doctor. Balthazar went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat, and get himself some coffee. When Gabriel walked into the waiting room the trio perked up. "He's asleep, he has a pretty bad concussion. The doctors are sure Cas will be ok in a few days. It's hard to say." Gabriel addressed the trio before taking his little brother's into the room to say goodnight to Castiel. When they left Balthazar came back and went to see Cas. When the brothers returned Gabriel told Dean it was ok to go see Castiel.

The elder Winchester stood outside the 19-year-old's hospital room. The 23-year-old felt his heart quicken at the sight of the younger man. The way he was lying on the bed he almost looked dead.. The elder Winchester hated hospitals everything was to white and the hospital smelled funny. Mostly it was the sight of the patients the way they looked. He head was bandaged and his eye closed. Dean took a deep breath managed to go sit in the seat next to his "Angel of Thursday." Dean took the young man hand and wondered if he should talk to him. The 23-year-old saw it in his favorite show "Dr. Sexy, MD" once.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't know you can hear my Cas but, here it goes. I like you Cas, damn I really like you. Spending all this time with you the good and bad made me realize it. I wish I never left Lawrence. I went after my dad because I though Sammy need him. It turns out what Sammy really needed was me. Dammit Cas, Why didn't you tell me that day at the diner something was wrong? I guess, it's partly my fault too. You don't have to worry about Sammy I told the cops about Sammy. He won't hurt you again. Maybe he'll be forced to go to rehab or jail. "

Dean pauses for a second he feels tears in his eyes. The resident bad boy isn't sure why he's crying. "I really do like you I mean "Lawrence's resident bad boy wouldn't have a chick flick moment for just anyone. Just, wake Cas ok? Squeeze my hand please?" The 19-year-old gave Dean's hand a light squeeze but didn't open his eyes. "Come on, man I don't want you to be a real angel yet." The angel mumbled something the 23-year-old didn't understand. "I-I-I don't want to be either." Blue eyes slowly opened. Dean quickly yelled for a doctor.

A/N: I know Dean's ooc I tried. Anyway I liked this chapter I planned 12 chapters for this so we'll see.

A/N: I'm done with High school for good I finished my exams today. So I'll have more time to write until I work and go to college. I plan on going to school online I can't wait. Anyway I no nothing about concussions or medical terms. I so I was kind of vague about stuff.


	11. AN-Please Read

AN: I think I'm going to stop the story here and put the rest in the sequel I'm going to write. Your unanswered questions will be answered. Another note I have a live journal here- Where you will find updates about my stories etc. So check it out if you want.


End file.
